


Bad Dog

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Hole of Russia, M/M, Nothing happens to Makkachin, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Situational Humiliation, Sub Drop, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Verbal Humiliation, Yuuri tops, i fucking swear it, viktor bottoms, viktor is a pillow princess at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: As open as Viktor is to sex and all it can bring, he's never been able to be truly open and honest with his partners until he married Yuuri Katsuki....DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came was brought to life through discussion on a discord server I'm in and it started as a joke that I took too far. So here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> I would also love to thank [Bectara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara) for Beta Reading this fic for me. Please check out their work. They are an amazing writer ❤️

Viktor sat on the bed as he watched Yuuri pace in and out of the room. He was getting everything ready for the scene. He was getting himself psyched up for it. Viktor knew that his husband couldn’t just do this at the drop of a hat, and he was alright with it. Whatever Yuuri needed to do, he was perfectly fine with. Afterall, it was his own twisted pleasures that they were going to be focusing on tonight.

The Russian man, the first time he brought it up, felt a swell of shame bubble in him. He was prepared for Yuuri to call him out, tell him no. Tell him that what he wanted was too much, too sick. But with beautiful kind cherry brown eyes, Yuuri smiled at him, told him that he wanted to make Viktor happy. Voiced his concerns and worries over even doing it to begin with. And Viktor understood. Yuuri, deep down, was a very shy individual. And Viktor also knew that what he was asking were things that others might have found a little extreme. But he also knew that deep down, past the meek and wary persona, Viktor could see a raging inferno of passions and desires boiling within the Japanese man. All Yuuri needed was that push to drive him over the edge. And Viktor felt that today was that day where Yuuri would break through his anxiety and explore all in what sex had to offer. Discover things that he didn’t know about himself. That is probably the thing that aroused Viktor more than anything else. Knowing that he was able to help Yuuri embrace the sex God Eros that he truly was.

Viktor sighed as he leaned on the headboard, his back on the pillows, his skin littered with goosebumps and a half hard dick feeling the cool air. He was fiddling with the leash that was attached to the collar they both bought for him. It was something Viktor always wanted to try but was surprisingly enough too embarrassed to suggest to even try with previous partners. He always felt like what he wanted was just too weird for people. And his own anxieties over it was made worse once he was thrown on a pedestal being named Russia’s Living Legend. Who would expect Viktor to want to be donned with a collar and leash, as if he were some dog? Who would have thought that he would want to be slapped around, degraded, treated less than a person in the bedroom? He felt his heart flutter with excitement as he knew that as soon as Yuuri came back into this room, that scene would start. He would get his fantasy fulfilled, and hopefully, Yuuri would want to do this again. If not, at least having it happen once was good enough for him. The silver haired man honestly never thought it would ever happen.

Crystal blue eyes snapped back into reality as he heard the door open again. Yuuri looked like he was still a little shaken up. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea? Maybe his sweet husband couldn’t do this? Maybe he still wasn’t ready to let out a darker side of himself. Lash out on somebody he loves? Yuuri looked at him sweetly, making his way to Viktor. He was wearing only his boxer briefs that he typically would wear to bed. Yuuri’s hair slicked back from his recent shower. The Asian man crawled onto the bed, his body towering over Viktor. He pulled the leash gently, forcing Viktor’s face close to his.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes,” Viktor spoke sweetly, resting his head on the space between Yuuri’s shoulder and neck.

“You remember the safe words, and what they mean?”

“Death Spiral means stop. Twizzle means caution. Kiss and Cry means more.”

“Those are the only words you are allowed to say,” Yuuri was trying to sound confident.

“You can say them too, you know.”

“I know.”

“Yuuri, if you don’t want to do this, I understand,” Viktor was holding his breath as he spoke.

He honestly meant every word of it. If Yuuri wanted to stop, he could. Yes, it would upset him. But Viktor would rather be the one upset than Yuuri any day. Especially because this was something that he knew that Yuuri was extremely nervous with. From what they spoke about, Viktor knew that Yuuri was terrified that he wasn’t going to be good enough to make this work. Or worse, in Yuuri’s mind, he would be too good.

“I want to, Viktor. You’ve done so much for me, I want to make you happy,” Yuuri put his head on Viktor’s chest, almost as if Viktor’s heartbeat would have the power to calm his frayed nerves.

“If the scene is intense, what do you say?” Viktor questioned.

“Death Spiral. I know. Hopefully, I won’t need to use it.”

“It doesn’t matter. I would rather you say it a million times than to not say it when you need it the most,” Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back.

“I know, and I appreciate it.”

“So you ready?”

Yuuri nodded. And just like when he was about to skate, it seemed like a switch inside him turned on. That shy boy persona of his seemed to just disappear, being replaced with the Yuuri that had that million-dollar smile that said to the world I know what I’m doing. It drove Viktor wild.

“You’ll be my pet?” Yuuri asked sweetly, one hand placed over Viktor’s face, the other held tightly on the leash.

Viktor only whimpered in response, knowing that their scene had just begun. He was going to be Yuuri’s pet. His toy. Anything that Yuuri wanted. If he did well, Yuuri would praise him. If he misbehaved, then he would get punished. They have done a few of these scenes before, Viktor staying on his best behavior. It was to not overload Yuuri with anything that he would find too much. Viktor remembered that the whole pet thing the first time made Yuuri scream Death Spiral for a minute straight, despite the fact that the first time Viktor stopped. It took Viktor about twenty minutes to get Yuuri to relax a bit. Those times gave him the confidence to do something this bold, Viktor enjoying this boldness Yuuri had possessed so suddenly. He could feel his sex raising, calling him out over his enjoyment of being handled so roughly.

“You disgusting mutt, already with a fucking boner,” Yuuri’s harsh as they spilled from his lips, “who told you that you could present yourself so boldly like this?”

Viktor whimpered, trying to back away. The leash in Yuuri’s hand, however, made that almost impossible. Yuuri tugged the leash, making Viktor pull closer to him. Viktor could almost taste Yuuri’s breath on him. So deliciously tempting. Viktor smiled before he kissed Yuuri on his lips. Yuuri deadpanned him.

“You want to be a naughty little mutt today? No training whatsoever. Makka has more training, and you’ve been so good the last sessions.”

Viktor only smirked as he felt Yuuri release the leash enough for him to lay back down. He opened his legs, revealing that his dick that still remained at full mast. Viktor was doing this as a challenge. He wanted to play the role of a bratty pet, a puppy that was acing all of their training one day, and just bombing the same training the next. Yuuri calling him a mutt just stirred something inside him. He was craving it. He wanted Yuuri to go harder on the insults. He wanted Yuuri to just degrade him, feel less than a human. In the scene, he could easily say Kiss and Cry. But he wasn’t sure if Yuuri would get the message of he wanted him to just treat him like complete garbage. But this wasn’t something where he needed to say Death Spiral because no boundaries had been crossed.

“Kiss and cry, act like a bigger asshole than me,” Viktor spoke, a sultry smile on his lips.

He knew that he broke the rules of the scene. But it was the could think of. Yuuri told him right before the scene started he could only utter the safe words. And telling him to act like a bigger dick was not one of the safe words.

“You fucking mongrel, I’m playing nice for you?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri excitedly, getting on all fours as he crawled back to Yuuri. Yuuri shoved him off, Viktor looking at him stunned for a moment before going back again.

“Death Spiral,” Yuuri whispered.

“Yuuri, you’re doing fine,” Viktor cooed at him, rubbing his back.

“I didn’t mean to shove you that hard, I’m sorry. I-” Yuuri was starting to get into his anxiety again.

“Yuuri, my Love and Life, you are doing fine. I promise you. If I felt differently, I would have said Death Spiral. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nuzzled closer to Viktor.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Yuuri whispered.

“Before we start the scene again, I want you to be mean. I want you to humiliate me. I want to feel like I am nothing. A nobody. I want to be degraded, Yuuri. I want to feel worse than when your anxiety hits.”

“No you don’t,” Yuuri deadpanned him.

“You get what I mean, though. I want you to do everything you can to make me feel like I’m not good enough. If it gets too much, I’ll say Death Spiral. And if everything goes well, we can do some aftercare. I know you enjoy the aftermath of our scenes.”

“I like cuddling with you,” blush sprinkled delicately across Yuuri’s face.

“I like when you take care of me afterwards, because I know that what happened in the scene was just that. A scene. That the aftercare is the reminder that we both love each other.”

“Okay, ready?”

Viktor gave Yuuri a quick peck on the lips before nodding. He was thankful that Yuuri was able to stop the scene. He wanted to be able to communicate with Yuuri. He knew that Yuuri was still hesitant with this. But the talk actually got him out of it. He was much more confident now. So much more ready than when they had originally started the scene.

“Dogs are not to be on the bed when they lack training, mutt,” Yuuri had a soft smile on his face before continuing, “but, I’ll let it slide this one time.”

Yuuri got on the bed, laying down, motioning for Viktor to lay his head on his lap. Viktor did so, rewarded with Yuuri brushing his hair with delicate fingers. It was soothing, intoxicating just how sweet the simple act was. The Russian felt like he could fall asleep curled up with Yuuri. His lids grew heavy before suddenly Yuuri pushed Viktor off him gently. The Russian man looked at Yuuri with a slight confusion plastered on his face. Yuuri went to their dresser, opening one of the drawers. He could hear Yuuri rummaging through the drawer before he heard a pleased gasp escape from the Japanese man. He grabbed whatever he was looking for, and bumped the drawer close with his hip before making it back to the bed.

“On your back,” Yuuri ordered, his voice held an air of authority.

Viktor did as he was told. The Russian glanced as he saw Yuuri with a few bullet vibrators and medical tape. Viktor felt the pit of his stomach sink as the burn in his groin grew. He was excited, to say the least. It seemed as if Yuuri was planning to go all out. Viktor felt anxious about the upcoming waves of pleasure. He was looking forward to it. He wanted Yuuri to just wreck him.

Yuuri placed the bullets on as many key places that would arouse his husband. He placed some on his dick, one on the outside of Viktor’s rim. Without any warning, Yuuri turned on the bullets, a sudden moan erupted from the Russian’s lips. He rolled over to his stomach casually rubbing himself on the sheets.

“Stop that, now.”

Viktor grinded on the sheets a few more times before he realized Yuuri’s order. He was breathing deeply, shaking from the vibrations. The silver haired man lifted his hips up in the air, trying to present himself to Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to just take him. He wanted Yuuri to just fuck him endlessly. He wanted all of his husband. He wanted Yuuri to just fuck him so hard into the mattress that he would never be able to get out of bed again. Viktor felt as if his body were about to turn to sand and Yuuri was the only thing in this world that could keep him whole. Viktor knew that his soft moans and groans were betraying him.

His mind was in a fuzzy haze as his hand started to snake over to his throbbing cock, he could feel the pre cum leaking out in clear little beaded ropes. The pleasure was starting to get intense as he could tell that Yuuri had increased the strength and intensity of the vibrations. He peaked his head up seeing Yuuri was messing with his phone. The vibration would go painfully soft to blindingly fast within a fraction of a second.

“Do not touch your fucking dick, Mutt,” Yuuri’s voice was harsh as he put the vibrations on low.

Viktor felt his hips thrusting into empty air, a desperate whine in his voice as his breathing staggered. He felt as if he was going to just cum from zero touching. It was painful. He needed that touch. Any touch. He needed Yuuri to touch him, or at the very least, allow himself to play with his own dick.

“You will cum when I tell you, filthy beast,” Yuuri stated as he plopped back onto the bed with Viktor.

Viktor was desperately thrusting, his body begging for some kind of gratification. A touch. A kiss. Anything that told him that he was doing good. But at the same time, Viktor was taking great pleasure of Yuuri denying him what he dreadfully craved.

“Look at you,” Yuuri started, “a hot fucking mess. Russia’s Living Legend reduced to a bumbling whore. A fucking has been who should have left skating years ago.”

That one stung Viktor in his soul. He never heard Yuuri speak like this. It stung painfully. It stung good. He wanted more. He didn’t know why he wanted Yuuri to continue saying these terrible things. He just needed it. Everybody in his life seemed to do nothing but praise him. He was good at skating. He was good in bed. And here Yuuri was, telling him the opposite. Even though Viktor knew that those were lies coming from Yuuri’s mouth, he wanted to drown in those words. It got him harder than it should.

“You fucking dog, I told you not to fucking touch yourself,” Yuuri yelled as he slapped Viktor’s hand from his begging cock before continuing, “if you can’t listen to fucking orders, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”

And with that, Yuuri stood up, and started for the closet, looking for something that Viktor didn’t know. All Viktor could do was feel the pressure build up at his core. It was starting to hurt. He needed to release. But the order Yuuri gave him was to hold back. He closed his eyes tightly, he was losing this fight. He knew it. To be fair, though, Viktor had a feeling that Yuuri set it up in a way that he knew Viktor would fail.

Viktor let his body relax, the vibrations still intense as before. But this feeling that enveloped him like a warm hug wasn’t exactly the same as the feeling of sweet release. It felt nice, all the same, but it wasn’t what he was expecting. Was he cumming dry? He looked down, his face twisted in horror at the sudden realization of what was happening. He turned to Yuuri, in what Viktor could guess, the same twisted look painted on the Asian man.

“You disgusting mutt! Makkachin has more house training than you,” Yuuri was screaming now as he rushed over to Viktor.

Viktor felt his bladder completely empty, either because he had just finished, or because Yuuri scared the literal pee out of him. He watched as Yuuri came to him in one fluid motion. He grabbed his husband by his silver locks and smashed his face on the spot where Viktor peed on. Yuuri made sure he rubbed Viktor’s face on the wet spot.

“You disgusting mutt, you see this? This doesn’t happen in the fucking bed. You nasty disgusting mutt.”

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hair and made his way to the closet. Viktor looked up seeing Yuuri standing at the closet. He wasn’t sure if he was looking for something or if he was just catching his breath. As horrible as what Yuuri did, Viktor wanted more. He felt tears stream down his face the same way Yuuri would cry when he had his nervous breakdowns. What was wrong with him? Was he this fucked up that this was one of the ways he could get hard? Having his fucking faced smashed against a pee spot like some puppy dog being house trained? Viktor didn’t even realize that his sobs had grown louder. It was hard for him to breath, but lord, he just wanted Yuuri to destroy the man he was. He desperately wanted Yuuri to cut him down, demine him… Make him feel as if he, Viktor Nikiforov, were less than human. And forcing his face on his own fucking piss was a step in the right direction.

“Viktor, please, say a safe word. Which one do you feel right now?” Yuuri was breathing heavily.

Viktor was struggling to find his voice. A part of him wanted to scream for all of this to stop. He was absolutely terrified of having these darker fantasies fulfilled, almost as if he wasn’t deserving of somebody like Yuuri to be willing to even grant his wildest dreams. And then, there was another part of him that wanted Yuuri to go even more perverse. He wanted everything that Yuuri had to offer. Viktor wanted to fall into the twisted, depraved realms of beyond vanilla sex.

“Viktor please,” Yuuri was trying to keep his cool, almost as if he was breaking down, “say any safe word, I don’t care. Which one do you feel best describes what’s happening?”

“Kiss and cry! Kiss and cry! God, kiss and cry,” Viktor was sobbing over and over again.

He wanted it. He wanted more. He wanted to be tainted even more by Yuuri. He wanted to be corrupted, and to corrupt his husband. All he could tell him was the words Kiss and Cry. Their words for going further. Their words for going harder. Their words for not holding back.

“Stop fucking crying,” Yuuri barked suddenly, “or I’ll fucking give you a reason.”

Viktor immediately stilled his sobbing, feeling almost strangled as if his body didn’t want to hold in his voice. His tears still flowed freely as he carefully looked back up to his lover. Smoldering chocolate brown eyes with cherry flaked in for good measure studied him. Viktor wondered what Yuuri was thinking. He was before him now, face still pressed against the wet spot on the bed, ass up in the air, vibrators still buzzing violently.

“Such a disgusting mutt,” Yuuri sighed as he brought out a belt, “this is going to hurt me a lot more than it is going to hurt you. I’m doing this because dogs don’t piss on the fucking bed.”

And with that, Yuuri started. Viktor let out pitiful whimpers every time the belt slammed against his butt. The stinging lasted for a second and cool air washed away the anxiety before he would feel another lashing. The sound of leather meeting skin mixed with Viktor’s arousal was an ungodly melody that the Russian didn’t want to stop. He was ecstatic with every hit Yuuri made. The belt landing on his ass one time, and other times on his thighs. Yuuri was leaving Viktor breathless. Occasionally, when Viktor found the strength, he would whisper Kiss and Cry, and was pleased that Yuuri would find more strength to lash out even harder.

Viktor felt his body lax momentarily as he felt an orgasm wash over his body. Yuuri continued spanking. He knew that he was going to get punished for disobeying Yuuri. He didn’t want him to cum, yet here he white strings of pearls shooting out of him as his husband continued to thrash him. A few more hits, and Yuuri was done. Viktor let out a whimper of disappointment.

“I see you disobeyed another order,” Yuuri smirked as he grabbed hold of the leash.

Viktor felt his body being pulled off the bed harshly from the leash attached to the collar. He was on fours as Yuuri started walking him out of the door. Viktor’s body stung painfully with every bit of movement, but he wasn’t going to tell Yuuri any differently. He wanted this sting. It hurt so bad that it felt good.

As soon as Yuuri opened the door, they were greeted by Makkachin, the brown poodle giving them great big kisses as they ignored her. Yuuri finally led Viktor to the living room, motioning for Viktor to get on the couch. Cautiously, he did so. Yuuri chuckled as he pulled the vibrators off Viktor. He gave a sharp hiss as the sudden stimulation vanished, now watching them dance and convulse on the coffee table. Yuuri pulled out his phone and messed with it for a second before the vibrators were dead.

“I was going to reward you by letting you use that big dick of yours,” Yuuri started, as if some kind of switch within him had finally flipped, “but since you still can’t follow orders, I’m giving you another punishment.”

Viktor audibly gulped.

“Just look at you now. The great Viktor Nikiforov. Russia’s Living Legend. If all of Russia saw you now, they would call you the Hole of Russia,” Yuuri leaned in dangerously close to his ear, his breath tickled his skin as he spoke, “I’m going to fuck you raw because you want to be a giant dick and disobey. So, what better way to punish you than to deny that monster cock of yours sweet entrance?”

Viktor moaned softly, Yuuri’s words were a knife that cut him down. He felt his member grow with arousal; his pit of his stomach burned with passion that Yuuri would soon bestow upon him. He needed this. He wanted this. God, Viktor craved this.

“You filthy mutt, is this turning you on?” Yuuri took note of his husband’s girth, “Do you want me to turn you into my personal fuck hole? Or should I throw you out and have all of Russia have their way with you?”

Viktor felt his eyes sting as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as he pushed his hips closer to Yuuri’s. He wanted Yuuri to just use him. He wanted him to just dominate him. Take control. Use him. Abuse him. Turn him into his personal cum bucket. He wanted Yuuri to mark him so deep inside that he would never be able to get the stink of this man out of him. He wanted Yuuri. And he fucking hoped that Yuuri wanted it just as bad.

“Slow down, Hole, let me get you ready,” Yuuri chuckled.

Viktor cried out softly as he waited for Yuuri to do what needed to be done. A part of him just wanted Yuuri to just forget about preparing him and to just go for it, but then at the same time, he also was thankful that Yuuri was ignoring his own stupidity. If Yuuri listened to him, he was going to be sore for a month straight.

The Russian could hear the soft click of a cap opening and the sudden squirt of something coming out of a bottle. Viktor felt the sudden coldness of what he figured was lube. It was one of his favorites. The lube was nice and thick, perfect for anal play, but had a nice cooling sensation that helped in easing the pain and possible flair ups anal sex would have.

Viktor grunted a little as he felt Yuuri slip in a digit into him. He wiggled himself to get a little bit more comfortable as Yuuri teased around, trying to coat his insides as best as possible with the lube. Without no warningany warning, Viktor felt his voice give out to a wave of pleasure as Yuuri gave him a smug look. He found his prostate and was pressing on it. Viktor was seeing stars the more Yuuri teased him, by this point, he had added another finger. Both digits were stretching him as Yuuri made sure the pressed the gland. Viktor knew that Yuuri was trying to make sure that everything would work smoothly. Viktor could feel his own hips grind into Yuuri’s fingers, almost as if he was begging for more of his touch.

He didn’t know how long it took, but it felt too soon when Yuuri pulled three fingers out, showing Viktor just how ready he was. Yuuri smiled at Viktor before he forced the three digits into Viktor’s mouth, the Russian knowing full well where those fingers had just been.

“You are a disgusting dog, you like the taste of your own fucking asshole, don’t you?”

Viktor, lost in his own lust could only respond in one way… He continued licking those three fingers, sucking on them as if Yuuri’s digits were a delicacy. Viktor continued to lick and kiss the hand that brought him such great joy.

Yuuri pulled his fingers away after a while. It was time. Yuuri placed himself at the puckering ring of muscle, a hand holding onto Viktor’s leg before plunging himself into his husband. Viktor let out a sobbed cry as Yuuri closed his eyes with a grunt. Both of their breaths hitched as Viktor felt Yuuri push himself inside slower than what he would like. Viktor could feel Yuuri grip on the leash as he started making shallow thrusts into him. With every bit of movement, Viktor could feel his husband go deeper inside him. He loved it. He loved feeling Yuuri in him. He loved when Yuuri was able to get this confidence in himself and just fuck him.

In the beginning of their relationship, it was difficult when sex was finally added. It took months and months for Yuuri to finally get over the fact that there were times when Viktor wanted to be penetrated. And it aggravated Viktor when Yuuri would treat himself as if he wasn’t worthy to top him. Viktor loved switching things up. It kept things fresh and interesting. But Yuuri, for those times, seemed to be more content in bottoming. It took a few arguments and many hours of communication for Viktor to finally put it in Yuuri’s head that it was alright if he wanted to dominate over Viktor. It was alright if he wanted to feel Viktor envelope him. It was alright. It didn’t make him ruin Viktor, nor did it mean that bottoming made the other less in the relationship. It just meant that they were fucking taking it for that round. Nothing more. And when Yuuri finally was able to allow Viktor to bottom, it brought the Russian man great relief. Yuuri was finally able to take Viktor off that pedestal… The one that made it seem as if Viktor was some untouchable God. He was just as much a man as Yuuri, and he was thankful that they were able to tear that wall down.

Viktor let out a strangled moan as he felt Yuuri pull almost completely out, the head of his cock still inside before he slammed his hips back down. Viktor was sobbing as Yuuri continued to thrash into him. The slapping of their skin was the drums to the music their bodies played. Their touches were the strings, their moans the words. This was their dark love song, never played exactly the same.

Yuuri started going faster, pounding onto Viktor harder as he pulled on the leash. Viktor let out a strangled cry as he felt part of himself jerk up. Yuuri was scratching and biting Viktor, almost as if he were trying to find some way to stay grounded on earth. Viktor knew that feeling all too well because he was there too. He was gripping hard on the cushions, afraid that if he let go, he would lose himself into some kind of void. Viktor was scared that if he didn’t take hold of something physical, he would disappear. Or maybe he would just melt away from the heat that burned deep within him because of Yuuri. He felt like he was losing himself, conflicted between just falling deeper into those feelings or fighting back so he could ride them. Either way, at this point, he didn’t care. So long as he was with Yuuri, it didn’t matter.

Both men were losing themselves to the pleasure as they slowly lost themselves into each other. Viktor was sobbing as Yuuri was degrading him, calling him less than a man for even being willing to be topped by somebody like him… How pathetic he was for him to not even fuck right since that was the only reason why he had a big dick. Viktor had to wonder though. Was Yuuri saying this because at one point, he really though that because Yuuri himself was packaged a little smaller, so to speak, that it was the only reason why he couldn’t be able to top him? Or was this just random shit that Yuuri thought would turn Viktor on. Because either way, he felt like they would have to sit down and talk about it. Not now because it would still be too fresh in their minds. Maybe a week or so. They would sit down over dinner and Viktor would ask Yuuri about some of the things he brought up during this moment. It was out of Viktor’s own morbid curiosity because he knew that even if this was something that plagued Yuuri’s mind at one point, it didn’t anymore. They both had grown pretty comfortable on who would sub and who would dom in the bedroom. There were times where it would go on for months where Viktor would be dominated by Yuuri. Maybe not in the BDSM sense, but in the way where he would take the lead, and Viktor would follow. And then they had their times where Viktor would just dominate over Yuuri. They found themselves to really enjoy it when they were on even footing. And when Yuuri was able to separate that being a Bottom did not mean being weak or less than a man, their sex life drastically improved.

Yuuri yanked the leash harder and harder the more he thrust. Viktor could feel his orgasm coming soon. He knew that Yuuri was going to follow. With every thrust, Yuuri’s voice seemed to grow a little weaker, his moans slightly higher pitched than before as if he was sucking in air when he whimpered.

“Fuck, cum with me  Mutt, ” Yuuri was shaking as he dug his nails into Viktor’s hips.

A few more thrusts and Yuuri painted the inside of Viktor’s walls with his seed. Yuuri continued thrusting a few minutes before Viktor finally came. Both men panted before they collapsed onto the sofa. Viktor’s entire being trembled as he felt Yuuri’s body on his.

He started giving Viktor a trail of butterfly kisses across his face, kissing away the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing. He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, but he made sure that he kissed every tear away. He wanted to make sure that Viktor was alright, and the first thing was to make sure that Viktor was calmed down enough. He had never seen Viktor cry like this, and it worried him a little.  All Yuuri could do was just kiss every tear that beaded out of those beautiful eyes, holding him close to his body. If Yuuri could, he would always want to stay like this with Viktor. Their bodies tangled up together, brushing that silver hair with his fingers. Slowly, Yuuri peeled himself from Viktor. He knew that he was going to have to treat Viktor’s cuts. The belt really did a number on him. It didn’t help that he got a little lost and was scratching and biting his back and shoulder blade. Yuuri could already see the bite marks, blotchy and purple. Although he partially blamed it on the fact that Viktor was so pale that bruises just looked much worse than they really were on him.

“Vitya, I’m going to get the first aid kit. Do you want juice or a sports drink?” Yuuri ask sweetly.

Viktor looked at Yuuri, unsure of how to answer. What was it he was saying? Was he calling him ugly? Was he asking for the weather? He just studied his lips longer, unsure of what to say. His body still refusing to stop shaking.

“Vitya, listen to me, please,” Yuuri smiled softly, “Juice or sports drink?”

“Purple,” Viktor stated, unsure if that was even a choice.

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled as he placed a hand on Viktor’s cheek before kissing his lips tenderly.

The scenes they had done had never been this intense before. He knew that Viktor always wanted to do something like this, but his behavior was a little alarming. He was worried that he might have actually broken the man.

He went to the kitchen quickly, opening one of the cabinet doors to grab a first aid kit. He then opened the fridge and grabbed the grape flavored sports drink for Viktor. Yuuri quickly returned the living room as he put the drink and kit down. Yuuri sat back down on the couch as he opened the drink for Viktor, handing it to him gingerly.

“Here, Vitya, drink it. I’m going to treat the cuts on you,” Yuuri’s face heated up, “sorry for going so rough on you.”

“It’s okay,” Viktor seemed to say everything in one word.

Yuuri opened the kit and found some alcohol wipes, “This is going to sting a little, Vitya. But I have to do it so your cuts don’t get infected. As soon as I’m done, I’ll take some triple antibiotic cream and put it on the cuts.”

Viktor nodded as he gingerly sipped his drink. He felt like , little by little, he was coming back into the real world. His mind was reeling from what just happened. He felt like his mind was just stuck in a fog. His heart was racing. He felt like he really was just a worthless piece of shit that Yuuri was telling him throughout the whole time.

“I’m sorry I’m a bad husband,” Viktor muttered.

“Vitya, why would you think that?”

“You told me that when you were fucking me on the sofa three hours ago,” Viktor muttered into the sofa cushion.

“Because you wanted me to say those things. Vitya, you did such an amazing job with the scene. I’m so proud of you. You are the best husband in the world. I’m so lucky that you actually wanted to marry me,” Yuuri smiled as he kissed Viktor’s back.

“But you said I had no house training when I peed on the bed,” Viktor muttered sheepishly.

“That was my fault. I shouldn’t have put those vibrators on you,” Yuuri cooed softly as he finished using the alcohol pads, “there, let me get the cream on these cuts.”

“But I liked it.”

“That’s good then. If you want to do that again, we’ll be better prepared, Vitya.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor felt another wave of tears streaming suddenly.

He couldn’t understand why he was crying. He rarely cried to begin with. And now, it seemed as if the tears just wouldn’t stop. Yuuri was being so sweet to him. Even now, he could feel Yuuri brush away his tears as he leaned in to kiss his lips tenderly. Both of them loved these kinds of moments. The kind where they were sharing tender moments. But this? Viktor wasn’t sure. And the more he tried to understand it, the more he felt the tears escape him.

“Viktor, I love you. You are amazing. You did a perfect job. Before we started everything, you said you wanted to be more disobedient. And you were. God, you were, and I loved it,” Yuuri started, “you were just simply and purely amazing, Vitya.”

“Is this how your anxiety feels? Like complements are full of shit?” Viktor asked suddenly.

“Yeah, they do,” Yuuri laughed before suddenly realizing the situation before them.

Yuuri always felt like he wasn’t good at much but the things that he always felt like he didn’t suck at, besides degrading himself, was surprisingly studying. He was good at research, finding information that he needed for whatever reason. He remembered back in Detroit when he was at college how word got around that he could find just about anything for research papers. He made easy money off of the laziness of others.

So of course, he would go and research the kind of sex Viktor wanted them to try. He wasn’t going to go and fuck something up and hurt his husband. Even if Viktor wanted it this rough. Yuuri wanted to make sure that everything was as safe as possible.

“Viktor, I’m going to the room really quick. I will be right back. Give me ten minutes, alright my Love?”

“Hurry back, my Life,” Viktor was doing his best to stop crying.

The Russian turned his body a bit and his ass felt like it was on fire. Of course, it was. Yuuri basically beat him with his own damn belt. He huffed at the thought of it as he watched  Yuuri rush over to the kitchen. Viktor could hear the sounds of cabinet doors opening and shutting and Yuuri shooting off a lot of English curse words. It made him feel uncomfortable, unsure of what he had done wrong. Yuuri was angry at him because he was like this. He was a bad sub today. He didn’t deserve Yuuri’s kindness.

“Vitya, here’s some chocolate. I also got you some strawberries,” Yuuri smiled as he gave him the bar and a bowl of fruit, “now please, eat this for me while I go to the room and check the damage.”

Viktor nodded softly as he slowly nibbled on the candy and fruit. He looked at his drink, surprised that it was already empty. When did he drink it all?

“You want another drink, Vitya?” Yuuri took notice.

“Yes?”

“I’ll get you it, you just relax and be your sweet self. Can you do that for me, Vitya?”

“Okay,” Viktor mumbled.

Yuuri gave his husband a kiss on the forehead before he went and grabbed him some more sports drinks, and even some juice and fruit. Yuuri was going to make sure that for the rest of the day, and for however long Viktor was like this, he wasn’t going to have to lift a finger. Viktor was going to be treated like fucking royalty if it meant him recovering.

Yuuri made his way  to their bedroom, Makkachin followed after him as she jumped on Yuuri.

“Oh, thank god, we don’t have to throw the mattress away,” Viktor could hear Yuuri.

That set off more tears.  He really did fuck up. Why the hell did he have to pee like that. He was a damn adult; he could have easily held his bladder. Why did it happen? Why was Yuuri so nonchalant about this? Those sheets were probably ruined now.

He  watched Yuuri leave the room with a bunch of sheets that Viktor recognized as their bedding and even the mattress’s fitted liner they had to help prevent the mattress from getting stained. He saw Yuuri go into the bathroom for a minute and heard the washer start. Then, he saw Yuuri step out and back into their room.

Yuuri would rather stay in their room instead of being with him. He was busy cleaning up his fucking mess because he was a stupid dirty mutt. He had no house training since he pissed all over the bed. And he still had the damn collar and leash on.

Yuuri closed the door to their room as he made his way back to the living room. He had some things that he brought over. Yuuri put the blankets and a movie to the side as he brought out some baby wipes. He opened the wipes and took a couple out. Yuuri gently cleaned Viktor’s face, his voice continued to praise Viktor.

“You are just the best, Vitya. Don’t you ever forget it, okay?”

“I am?”

“Yes.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Well, I got your face cleaned up because you are too good to have pee on your face . After that, I am going to wrap you up in this blanket nice and tight because you deserve it.”

“That’s my favorite blanket,” Viktor looked at it with a soft smile.

“Yup. The rest of the day is going to be all about you. Because you did such an amazing job with the scene, and I am so proud of you, Vitya, I’m going to pamper you today.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Vitya. I also thought you would like to watch your favorite movie,” Yuuri smiled as he kissed Viktor on the tip of his nose.

“Will you watch it with me?”

“Of course, I will,” Yuuri smiled, “now, let me wrap you up so you don’t get cold.”

Viktor nodded, a smile on his face as Yuuri threw the movie on the television. Yuuri then started to unfold some of the blankets, making sure that Viktor’s favorite blanket was the first blanket he messed with. Viktor smiled deeply as soon as Yuuri laid back down. He could feel Yuuri playing with his hair as they watched the movie. His eyes grew heavier than he expected. But before he could even catch himself, he started to drift to sleep, Yuuri still teasing his hair. Yuuri only hoped that Viktor would recover from the drop as quickly as possible. And even if he didn’t, the young Asian man was more than happy to pamper his Russian Beauty. Viktor deserved to be pampered every chance he got. Today was going to be that day. Whatever Viktor wanted; he would get it.

“Stay close to me?” Viktor asked.

“I’ll never leave you,” Yuuri kissed the top of silver hair.

It was alright, though. Viktor felt like he had the best husband in the world. And he was so lucky to have Yuuri in his life.


End file.
